Never Far Behind
by riter07
Summary: It was Senior Year, the time for vast change. Now, Sharpay was Gabriella, Chad has a new ball game to plan and Troy was left in the dust, wondering why for even just a second, it didn't stop. R


**A/N: Okay ladies and gents, this is my first attempt to write a multi-chaptered story. Though, this is a bit short. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own High School Musical; just a big fan here!**  


* * *

**Never Far Behind**

"Okay, your turn." Gabriella said as she fed Troy a grape. It was one of their small picnics under the serene fall sun of Albuquerque. He gave her a quizzical look, as if to ask what he needed to do. "Troy!" she complains as she playfully hits him. "Were you even listening?" He gave up a dramatically shocked look.

"Me? Not listen?" He grins; "Never." They both laugh, imitating a picture of a perfect couple. In more ways than one, they were. They both undoubtedly loved each other, one thing missing from most young couples.

She bites her lower lip, a playful smirk on her face. "So?" she said, asking him to answer. He gets up, flexing. Troy winks at her, "I'd be! A Super hero!" He then runs around their mat, arms stretched out, pretending to fly. Gabriella giggles, "You are such a dork, Wildcat!" He comes up behind her and whispers in her ear, "Yes, but, I'm your dork!"

She couldn't stop smiling; an effect that seem to have been brought with her relationship with Troy. She nods, "Yes, yes, you are." They kiss a perfect end to their date, maybe even a movie.

**~.~**

He had dropped her off after their, 'kisses'. Realizing that he hadn't anything better to do, he goes back to the park, to take a jog. It was a habit now. It kept him from thinking the worst at times. His scholarship, his college choices, his girlfriend, and of course, his life. Where is it all going to go? How is it supposed to be smooth? These questions couldn't stop from flooding into his mind when he was relaxing. Running got rid of that. It helped him keep fit and with his endurance. Everyday, he had a different time goal.

Five minutes for the mile is his goal for today.

**~.~**

That was months ago, now, at the time span that had just passed; you wouldn't expect much to be different. It was Senior Year though, the time for vast change. Now, Sharpay was Gabriella, Chad has a new ball game to plan and Troy was left in the dust, wondering why for even just a second, it didn't stop.

He was running again. His mouth was dry. The beating of his heart getting faster and faster. Minutes later he stops. The goal was met. Sighing, he takes a seat under the shade of the big oak tree. The music from his iPod was blaring with Classical Gas by Mason Williams. The guitar beat was following his senses, observing the very familiar park. The smooth green grass was blowing in the spring breeze as the little kids ran through with their eyes wide and free.

Something that he now wasn't. Leaning back, he closes his eyes, focusing on the sounds of nature itself. He only heard the sound of the wind passing by. Then, the sound of little kids playing was entering. It wasn't any particular noise, it was just a generalization. Laughter, giggling, and screams were the main focus. It reminded him of past summers, years that have gone on by without a single thought.

**...**

June 27th, 1995:

Squeals could be heard from a distance from the North Carolina estate. Two little kids were mounted on a young horse. Both had been squealing as they rode through the track. The brunette little boy held his head up high in the front, a small cowboy hat towering slightly over his baby blue eyes. Behind him, a blonde little girl, with one hand on the boy's shoulder, grinned wildly as she urged him to go faster, her green eyes giving off the hint of a spark.

"Faster!" the girl says. The woman in front, leading them had to sigh and shook her head.

"`Nita I'm trying!" the boy complains as he failed his attempt to make the horse go faster.

"Well, it's not working `Nate!"

The woman laughs at the two's conversation. The two named Anita and Jonathan kept arguing, trying to make it go faster. The woman steps in, "Sir, sir." she says.

**...**

Troy opens his eyes shocked to see a little girl looking down on him. "Hi." he says awkwardly. The little girl smiled as she finally got his attention. Troy sat up. "Um...can I help you?" he asks the girl in the Girl Scout uniform. At this, she pushes forth a box of cookies in front of him and starts on about how important it is to sell all her boxes in order to win a new bicycle.

"Tawny!" her mom intervene, "What did I tell you about just going up to people?!" Before Tawny could answer, Troy shakes his head.

"No, no. It's not a problem." he states, "How much for a box again?" Tawny smiles and says, "Five dollars." A boy then screams, alarming the older woman. She looked worried, Troy noted. She looked back at him and says, "Not, to bother you any longer, but could you watch my daughter for just a second?" She looked so worried, that he had no choice but to accept the responsibility.

**~.~**

It was awkward, the short time span that he had spent with the little girl, but, turns out she was really smart. "So..." she said a couple of minutes in.

"So..." he mimed.

She looks at him, "What's your name? I won't have to tell you mine right? I mean, I'm pretty sure you would've gotten it by now. That is unless you're completely brain dead" He laughs, wow, she was frank.

He looks back at her, "Troy," he says, as he gives her his hand. She smiles, shakes his hand and looks back to her mother and brother. "Who's `Nita?" she asks out of the blue.

"Who?" Troy counters, bewildered, that she knows the name.

She looks back at him, "While, you were lying down, you kept on saying "`Nita". I was just wondering on who that was."

He was still confused, "I was talking?" he mumbles to himself. She laughs. "You didn't even know! But, yeah, you we're mumbling that name." She pauses, "So, can I know who she is?"

Her curiosity reminded him of Gabriella's, straight forward but not too strong. He leans back and closes his eyes. "She was my best friend." he says after a little pause. She had followed suit, not wanting to see her little brother cry. Tilting her head up, she asks, "Was?"

He didn't look at her, it was complicated. He was thinking about Gabriella, he was supposed to be thinking about Gabriella. He nods. "Yeah, we grew apart back in the beginning of sophomore year."

"What happened?" she then shakes her head "I know, I shouldn't get into personal details; but seeing as you seem to utter her name subconsciously, there's something more, that you, yourself have to get out. What is it?"

He looks at her, dumbfounded that she even thought of the possibility. No, of course, he wasn't hiding anything. It was all mutual. They mutually ended all interactions. Everything, all the games, recitals, shows, friendship rituals, all of it ended. He shakes her head, "No, of course there isn't anything. We just kind of stopped."

She looks up and pretends to think. "So, you feel bad that you did? Or even, you wish that you could get back to that time, cause, well, based on your expressions, you seem to have a lot on your plate right now. And, if you do get back to those times with 'Nita', you'd find it easier to live? Am I right? You wish for a less complicated part of your life."

Troy sits back up, "You're like twelve right?"

"Yeah."

He raises a brow. "Then, where'd you learn to analyze all of that?"

She grins with pride, "My mom's a couple's therapist. I read all of her medical journals for fun. You would find it hard to believe it but those couples have really interesting cases."

"Oh, okay."

"I know. I am weird."

He shakes his head, "No, not, weird, just extremely smart." He smirks. "So, tell me doctor, what do you suggest I do?"

She smiles back, happy that he actually appreciated that odd side of her. As she was about to answer; her mom's distant calls were soon heard. "I have to go; but just talk to her. I don't think she'll mind; even if you guys did stop hanging out." She stands and bids him goodbye. Her departing figure left him, laying down on that spot near the tree, wondering. Should he?

* * *

**Reviews are amazingly awesome! Please tell me what you guys/girls think!**


End file.
